Ódiame si Puedes
by Lady Akari-520
Summary: Él era culpable, lo sabía y no se arrepentía. Había frustrado su boda, arruinado su vida y aun sí tenía que luchar en contra de ella y de su odio… también le robaría su corazón.


**Titulo: **_Ódiame si Puedes. _

**Hecho por**: _Lady Akari-520_

**Género:** _Romance._

**Resumen: **_Él era culpable, lo sabía y no se arrepentía. Había frustrado su boda, arruinado su vida y aun sí tenía que luchar en contra de ella y de su odio… también le robaría su corazón._

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Si el amor te llama síguelo, incluso si su camino es áspero y empinado. _

_Si las alas del amor te abrazan, confía tu cuerpo a él, aun si sus alas esconden una daga y te hieren. _

_Si el amor te habla, confía en sus palabras, incluso si es como un tifón que destruye la tierra... su voz encantadora sacudirá tu alma._

_(Frase dicha en el drama "Hello My Teacher")_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Prólogo**

Abrió súbitamente sus ojos al presentir el gélido frio paralizarlo. Recorrió con la mirada el sitio en donde había despertado después de haber estado un tiempo completamente indefinido entre sueños, entre ese mundo de falsas fantasías y promesas rotas. Se puso de pie dispuesto a encaminarse en ese largo sendero que se mostraba delante de él y que extrañamente parecía llamarlo para poder llegar hasta ese perturbante final que claramente amenazaba con devorarlo entre sus sombras y que aun consciente de ello deseaba hacer. Paso a paso, fue internándose más y más en esa bella oscuridad que insistente deseaba retenerlo entre sus brazos.

Caminó por horas enteras pese a que su cuerpo no mostraba signos de agotamiento o fatiga extrema, únicamente estaba ese molesto dolor que sin descanso taladraba su cabeza de forma casi desquiciante. Miró el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca, notando con desconcierto como las pequeñas manecillas seguían manteniendo la misma hora desde que había decidido avanzar, a pesar de que el diminuto segundero continuaba moviéndose normalmente.

-11:11.- Dijo planamente los números que bajo el cristal de su reloj se marcaban. Resopló con fastidio mientras pasaba una mano por sus cabellos intentando encontrar una razón coherente a todo ese acertijo que definitivamente no entendía. Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro pretendiendo encontrar a otras personas que como él, también estuviesen atrapadas en esa oscura ratonera, pero desafortunadamente no fue así… estaba solo, como siempre había sido, como siempre lo había estado desde que su persona tomó presencia en este asqueroso mundo.

Intentó recordar la razón del porqué estaba ahí, viniendo a su mente la imagen de sí mismo aguardando en las afueras de un enorme edificio de apartamentos.

_-"!Por favor, Sasuke déjame explicarte!".- Rogó con desesperación esa voz atrapada en sus memorias, produciéndole una incesante punzada en la cabeza. _

Era verdad, ahora lo recordaba, esa mujer había sido la causante de todo… esa que se atrevió a traicionarlo.

_Desde hacía tiempo tenía la clara sospecha de que la mujer que su padre le había impuesto para contraer matrimonio, había cometido la estupidez de engañarlo, algo que desde luego no pasaría por alto. Ella pagaría caro su osadía de eso no había duda, por lo que simplemente tenía que tener las armas en sus manos y su compromiso con aquella víbora despreciable quedaría nulo._

_Los había seguido por algún rato hasta que ambos habían dado a parar a una exclusiva zona de departamentos de lujo, llegando a la conclusión de que el hombre quien mantenía relaciones con ella tenía que ser sumamente adinerado o al menos el hijo influyente de algún empresario o político reconocido. Sigilosamente y sin levantar sospechas sobre su persona fue guiado por ellos hasta el penthouse, en donde torpemente la puerta había quedado con acceso libre. _

_Entró sin ningún tipo de problemas hasta la reconfortante estancia, posando todo su interés sobre el marco que descansaba sobre la delicada mesa de roble. La tomó entre sus manos contemplando minuciosamente a las dos personas que permanecían plasmadas sobre la imagen. Uno de ellos era un hombre joven de cabellos rojizos y mirada aguamarina, seguramente el propietario del lugar y el benefactor de ese techado de virtudes que su progenitor le había conseguido como prospecto de "mujer ideal". Un gruñido furioso escapo de su garganta ante semejante ridiculez, centrando su atención de nuevo sobre el retrato. La otra de ellos, era una mujer, tal vez algunos años más pequeña que el tipo. Su largo cabello azabache caía grácilmente a cada lado de su ovalado rostro, haciendo resaltar magníficamente el tono marfileño de su piel y esos ojos tan parecidos al color de la luna._

_-Pobre tonta.- Soltó con indiferencia marcada al ver el notorio anillo de diamantes que la pelinegra portaba y que totalmente ajena a lo que en esos momentos estaba ocurriendo en la alcoba de su prometido, llevaba feliz y orgullosamente._

_Avanzó por el amplio pasillo hasta detenerse en la habitación principal, siendo escuchados de inmediato los innumerables suspiros y gemidos que la pareja liberaba durante su encuentro furtivo. Abrió la puerta sin temor a que fuese descubierto, ya que sabía de ante mano que no le verían hasta que fuese demasiado tarde. _

_-Es bueno saber que aprovechas muy bien tú tiempo, Sakura.- Argumentó sorpresivamente ante la mirada atónita de la chica de cabellos rosados que al verle de frente con ese móvil en las manos y con el que había cómodamente grabado todo lo que necesitaba para arruinarla, había cambiado drásticamente de color a un blanco casi transparente. Sin demoras se retiró del pelirrojo que aun menos impresionado le observaba disgustado por la intromisión en su hogar y por los problemas que en un futuro no muy lejano, esa grabación le pudiera ocasionar._

_-Hmp, supongo que debo darte las gracias por darme las pruebas para deshacerme de ella.- Le dirigió una mirada desafiante al pelirrojo. Presionó el botón para finalizar el video que había tomado de ambos y formando una burlona sonrisa ante ellos, sencillamente giró sobre sus talones y se marchó ignorando olímpicamente las constantes suplicas, lloriqueos y hasta amenazas que la ojiverde le decía justo antes de abofetear duramente la puerta y decir adiós. _

Aun retenía claramente en su mente el momento en que había abandonado el apartamento, salido del edificio y perderse entre la multitud que como todos los días, transitaban tranquilamente las calles de la ciudad, sin embargo, aun desconocía la causa del porqué había dado a parar a ese sitio tan raro y desconocido. Sus piernas se desplomaron inertes sobre el suelo ante el intenso dolor que sentía le partiría la cabeza en dos. Una de sus manos fue guiada hasta uno de los costados de su rostro, tocando casi de inmediato ese cálido y vital liquido que sin poder detenerse, escapaba de su cuerpo con suma rapidez. Con asombró contemplo el rojo que teñía sus dedos, llenando sus fosas nasales con ese aroma ferroso que tanto la caracterizaba.

_-"Lo lamento, señor."- Rememoraba la disculpa que esa niña le había dado en el instante en que había chocado con él en ese cruce de caminos por el que deambulaba para poder llegar hasta el estacionamiento en donde le esperaba su auto. _

_-11:11.- Se dijo para sí con cierto fastidio al ver que ya estaba retrasado. Buscó entre sus bolsillos el móvil para de esa manera informarle a su secretaría cancelara todas las citas que durante esa hora tenía programadas, no obstante, el pequeño aparato no estaba. Revisó por los alrededores, topándose con el teléfono justo en medio del cruce de caminos, seguramente como resultado de su percance con aquella infante descuidada._

_Ni siquiera fue consciente del segundo en que el semáforo había cambiado de color, despertando sus sentidos solamente hasta que el estrepitoso y ensordecedor golpe había dado de lleno sobre su persona. El impulso y la gran velocidad no mejoraron las cosas, su cuerpo había sido levantado del pavimento para después ser recibido de lleno por el firme cristal que por el peso y la fuerza se había hecho trizas justo antes de que cayera inconsciente sobre la carretera._

Podía escuchar sus propios latidos casi como ecos, siendo cada vez más lentos, más profundos y… _más escasos._ Con dificultad se puso en pie sintiendo como la fuerza en sus pulmones comenzaba a decaer gravemente impidiéndole retener el aire. Analizó mejor el lúgubre camino en donde estaba, pareciéndole que el frío, la soledad y la oscuridad incrementaban de forma espeluznante. Los parpados empezaron a pesarle y un fantasmal cansancio entumeció cada una de sus extremidades impidiéndole dar un paso más. Una escalofriante risa escapo de sus labios secos y llenos de heridas al comprender que lo que le estaba pasando no era otra cosa que la punta de su declive. Por mucho a que se opusiera así lo había decidido el destino y ya no contaba ni con tiempo y mucho menos energías para seguir oponiéndose a sus designios, era un hecho… estaba prácticamente _muerto._

_-Por favor no te vayas...-_

Apenas había sido un suave susurró, una leve caricia que había sido suficiente para hacerlo abrir esas peligrosas perlas de oxidiana. Un agradable calor se poso sobre su mejilla, reconociendo rápidamente de lo que se trataba. Esa persona lloraba por él, suplicándole silenciosamente con su llanto que de ninguna manera podía dejar de luchar.

* * *

><p>Sus temblorosas manos estrujaron con mayor ímpetu el hermoso ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba consigo, presintiendo que si no lo hacía terminaría por colapsar a causa de los nervios. Exhaló e inhaló aire en incontables ocasiones pero todo era en vano, el estrés continuaba atormentándola conforme los minutos se iban y el momento se aproximaba. Elevó su mano a la altura de su rostro, no pudiendo evitar que aquella soñadora y enamorada sonrisa se dibujara en sus sonrosados labios. Con suma ternura acarició los delicados cortes del bello anillo que Gaara le había obsequiado justamente hacía dos meses atrás cuando su compromiso se hizo oficial y el día de la boda había sido fijado. Su sonrisa tomó mayor amplitud al recordar que dentro de unos momentos más no solo portaría esa joya, sino también la argolla que la identificaría como su esposa, adornando su mano a partir de hoy y el resto de sus días.<p>

El sonido de un gran golpe sobre la carrocería y el crujir de las decenas de cristales que salían despedidos por diversas trayectorias, atontaron su cuerpo debido al susto y la impresión. Fijó su perlado mirar sobre el frente del automóvil que la transportaba, vislumbrando con terror los manchones de sangre que impregnaban los escasos trozos de vidrio que aun lograban sostenerse del marco de metal. Con temor bajó pese a las advertencias del chofer que le pedía permaneciera a salvo en el interior del vehículo, sin embargo, necesitaba saber en qué condiciones estaba la persona que había sido embestida por culpa suya.

El rechinar de los escombros no se hizo esperar cuando pusiera el primer pie sobre el pavimento. Avanzó con cuidado hasta la parte delantera en donde rápidamente empezaba a acumularse la gente curiosa que deseosa de tener que relatar en sus trabajos, se formaban en primera fila para así tener la mejor impresión sobre el accidente. Se aproximó hasta el joven que yacía inconsciente sobre el frio asfalto, restándole importancia al hecho de que su hermoso vestido de novia corría el riesgo de estropearse.

-Lo siento Hinata-sama, pero ya no tiene pulso.- Le dio a conocer el alto hombre que se desempeñaba como chofer en su familia y que durante algunos segundos había intentado reanimar al azabache sin dar el menor indicio de mejoría.

-¿Co-como?.- Apenas y logró articular. Con cuidado retiró los cristales y piedrecillas de sus pálidas mejillas, humedeciendo el blanco perlado de sus guantes de seda con el viscoso liquido que aun continuaba saliendo de su cien. Sin entender el porqué, una profunda tristeza se anido en lo más hondo de su interior rayando casi al punto del dolor, creciendo a niveles que nunca antes había presenciado con el solo hecho de mirar a ese chico de negros cabellos. El escozor de las lágrimas hirió sus ojos, descendiendo silenciosamente hasta tocar ese otro rostro que permanecía impávido y sin movimiento.

-Por favor no te vayas...- Pronunció en una súplica que por voluntad propia había optado por salir libremente de su boca ante alguien que en su vida había visto. Notó con cierto recelo el móvil que descansaba a su lado y el cual durante el incidente tal vez había dejado caer, tomando la decisión de cuidar de él hasta conocer mejor las condiciones que rodeaban a su propietario.

-Así que eras tú…- Había alcanzado a decir casi de forma impersivible, causándole un sobresalto a la joven al tiempo que las fuerzas perdidas lentamente regresaban a su magullado cuerpo. Enfocó por enésima vez la vista, posando esas perlas ónix sobre aquellas otras que asemejaban el espejo apuesto a las suyas, consciente de que esa mirada color de luna la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma pudiera suponer.

El repicar de las sirenas indicaban que la ambulancia estaba muy cerca, aun así, las heridas diversas, el cansancio y el agudo malestar en su cabeza, no garantizaban mantenerlo despierto antes de llegar al hospital.. - Eres la misma… eres la chica de la fotografía.- Finiquitó con fatiga antes de que sus parpados se cerraran con pesadez y una vez más se entregara al mundo de las sombras, las que al menos por ahora no se atreverían a retenerlo. Llevándose como última imagen, la mirada tan llena de desconcierto y turbación de la ojiblanca, mientras que las exquisitas rosas blancas que conformaban su ramo de novia, se teñían sin remedio con el rojo escarlata de su sangre.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Notas de Autor:**

_Hola a todos, de nuevo aquí me tienen ahora con este nuevo fic al que espero sinceramente puedan darle una oportunidad ya que contara con pocos capítulos, de ante mano muchas gracias por su apoyo. También quería informales que me encuentro trabajando en otras de mis historias, por lo que las siguientes en ser actualizadas serán __High School Idols__ y Ayudante de Cupido, así que espérenlas porque me esforzara para que su larga espera haya valido la pena. Sin nada mas que desearles muchas bendiciones y salud, se despide, __**Lady Akari-520.**_


End file.
